They Run to Each Other
by bluecinderella4
Summary: For minilikescoffee's couples songfic challenge. Song is "I Run to You" by Lady Antebellum, pairing is Tandre.


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. I don't own **_**Victorious**_**, I don't own "I Run to You" or any song by Lady Antebellum, I don't own the song I mention later by Rupert Holmes, you know what I don't even own a decent pair of shoes!**

**Okay, so the Bade part has been up for a little while, but I don't think anyone really cared. However, I committed myself to doing this fun little contest (minilikescoffee's couple's songfic challenge) and I thought I'd put up Tandre next, because Cabbie is my favorite and I thought it would be nice last. I also think I'm going in order of the song's release, but I'm not entirely sure.**

**I'm not sure I can explain the plot, but it might be obvious if you read it. This takes place after **_**They Need Each Other**_**; I'll try to make that as evident as I can.**

**Please enjoy, or at least tolerate. By the way this is the four minute version of the song.**

* * *

><p><strong>I run from hate<br>I run from prejudice  
>I run from pessimists<br>But I run too late**

Andre ran out of the recording studio trying to hide his upset. His song was good, dammit! The record producer said Andre's song had so much potential. However, the final decision was left to the head of the label.

Had Andre done his research, he would have realized that the head was a racist. He should've realized that the musicians were predominately, if not all, white. Other people who worked at the studio gave him funny looks when Andre walked in for a meeting with the head of the label.

But Andre didn't take notice of any of those things. For some reason, he just kept running…to her.

…

_I run my life  
>Or is it running me<br>Run from my past I run too fast  
>Or too slow it seems<em>

Tori decided to take her friends' advice and audition for the role everyone assumed she'd be perfect for. She also assumed that when she auditioned, she gave it her all. So Tori was a little dismayed when she got rejected.

It didn't make things any easier when Jade coldly questioned, "Is it because you suck?"

"Jade," Beck glared at his girlfriend.

"It was an honest question."

Tori sighed. "I have no idea why. It just seems that every time I audition for something lately, I get rejected."

"Rejection suits you," Jade smiled.

"Do you need a time out?" Beck asked her. This managed to get Jade to stop. "Maybe the role just wasn't right for you."

"That's what they all say," Tori stood up to leave.

"Where are you going, Tori?" Cat innocently inquired.

"I'm going home."

"Vega!" Jade ran over to her. "Look, I didn't really mean what I said back there."

Tori raised an eyebrow to her. "Yes you did!"

"Okay, yeah. But in all honesty, you have some sort of talent, or else you wouldn't be going to Hollywood Arts."

"Thank you Jade, that sort of helps."

"Don't get used to it. And don't do anything drastic like try to cut yourself."

"I promise no cutting," Tori found herself gesturing to Jade's wrists- the same wrists Jade had cut nearly a month ago.

"Scars heal, Vega. And your rejection scars will eventually heal too. Now make it look like I upset you when you leave." Jade went back to their friends as Tori headed home in a pretend huff.

...

_**When lies become the truth  
>That's when I run to you<strong>_

"Andre?" Tori was surprised to find Andre on her patio when she came home.

"Hey, Tori," he waved.

"I thought you were gonna be at that meeting with the head of the record label?"

"I was."

"Aww," Tori sat down beside him, "what happened?"

"He said they don't hire people of my color on their label."

"Oh my God!"

"I told him I wouldn't want to record for a racist skunkbag and I ran out of there."

"And you ran to my house?"

"It was closer…and I always feel better when I hang with you."

"Aww, thanks Buddy," Tori hugged him.

"No problem, Babe," he rubbed her shoulder. "That reminds me; how'd your audition go?"

"It…it went good."

"You didn't get it did you?" Tori shook her head no. "Sorry to hear that, Baby," he pulled her close.

"Can I tell you something ironic?"

"What?"

"If I didn't think you were at that record label, I would've came to you."

"Why?"

Tori shrugged. "I guess I feel better when I hang with you too."

_**This world keeps spinning faster  
>Into a new disaster so I run to you<br>I run to you baby  
>And when it all starts coming undone<br>Baby you're the only one I run to  
>I run to you<strong>_

For some reason, when they sat at the piano (Andre playing, Tori singing), it provided some sort of comfort for the two of them. They seemed to forget the world and take solace in each other.

Tori clapped when Andre concluded his piano playing. Andre playfully stood up and bowed. "Thank you, thank you; you've been a fabulous audience."

Tori looked up at him and slyly smiled. "Andre, remember when we were at that recording studio when Trina tried to record the song we wrote for her?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Was that for the same record label you were going to?"

"Nah, the one I was at was one of those starter labels. The one we went to with Trina went to was a little higher up. Why?"

Tori hit some piano keys. "Whaddya say you and me record a song, and send it to that label- or other labels if that doesn't work out- and we rub it in their faces?"

"I say that's some devious thinking Miss Vega."

"Thank you Mr. Harris."

"Why so vengeful?"

"I feel bad that they turned you down because of your race. That's not fair to you; you are way too talented."

"So are you. Are you saying I should plan revenge on the producer who didn't give you the role."

"You don't have to. Besides, I'd rather record a song with you, that's a no-brainer."

"Alright, cool," Andre rubbed his hands together. "So what kind of song should we record?"

"Some kind of song where vengeance is implied, but you can't tell because the music is so catchy."

"Like the Piña Colada song?"

"Yeah- you know I didn't realize that song was about cheating until last year."

"It's 'cause the music tricks you and doesn't match the lyrics. A lot of musicians do that on purpose sometimes."

"And now, you're going to do that too."

"I think you mean _we're _going to do that too."

Tori and Andre smiled at each other.

_**We run on fumes  
>Your life and mine<br>Like the sands of time  
>Slippin' right on through<strong>_

_**And our love's the only truth  
>That's why I run to you<strong>_

"TORI!" Andre came running up to her house about a week later.

Tori stepped onto her patio to greet him. "Hey Andre, what's up?" Andre handed her some papers. Tori's eyes lit up with excitement. She gleefully bounced up and down. "They love your song!"

"Our song," Andre corrected. "They want to sign me to their label."

"SHUT UP!"

"TRUE CHIZ!"

Tori jumped into Andre's arms and kissed his cheek. When she realized what she did, she pulled away. "Um..." she brushed her hair back and backed away, "…sorry about that."

"It's cool," Andre smiled at her. "I wanted you to be the first to know. I mean, you helped sing the song, so it's only fair. I think maybe since things turned around for me, maybe things will do the same for you."

"Thanks for thinking that."

"Power of positive thought. If you want, I'll go with you to that audition later."

"Thanks. You know, everyone- Sikowitz included- thinks I'm a shoo-in for this part; a sweet, but kind of gullible maiden who goes on a quest to save her kidnapped sister. It's like a fairy tale thing."

"That's perfect for you. You're sweet, kind of gullible, and I'm sure you'd be the only one to go after Trina if she was kidnapped," Tori laughed at this. "Plus you like fairy tales."

"I do," an alarm on her phone went off. "The audition's in fifteen minutes. Drive me there?"

"Sure." Andre drove Tori to the theatre and then walked with her into the auditorium. "I'll be right behind you, girl."

"I know," Tori and Andre smiled at each other as Tori seated herself near the front with the other auditioners.

As they both watched the first set of auditioners, a man entered the auditorium and made his way to the casting director. The man looked around the auditorium. "Is there a Tori Vega here?"

Tori stood up. "I'm Tori Vega."

"Could you follow me please?" The man was about to lead Tori out of the auditorium when she stopped to Andre.

"You mind?"

"Nah, go ahead, I'll be here." And that's where Andre waited…and waited…and waited…and waited. He tried to call her, but got no response. So he tried to find the man who led Tori out of the auditorium…but he wasn't there either. Fearing the worst, Andre decided to drive home and get something to arm himself with if he found that guy hurting Tori. However, he was more than surprised to find Tori waiting at _his_ house with tears stained on her face. "Tori?" Tori looked up at him. "What happened?"

"My…my dad…he got hurt real bad. Police escorts were waiting for me when the guy led me out of the auditions. Apparently, some deranged gunman shot my dad in the head and chest."

Andre sat beside her. "Is he gonna be okay?"

"The doctor said to prepare for the worst. I couldn't bear to see my dad in the hospital and I…I just ran..." Tori began sobbing harder. She buried her head in Andre's shoulder as he rubbed her back.

"Shh, it's okay," he whispered in her ear. "Shh, Andre's here."

Tori looked up at him. "Thank you for being here for me, Andre."

"I'm always here for you, Tori."

"Andre."

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Slightly stunned, and unsure if she was saying what she said out of hurt, Andre replied back, "I love you too."

_**This world keeps spinning faster  
>Into a new disaster so I run to you<br>I run to you baby  
>And when it all starts coming undone<br>Baby you're the only I run to  
>I run to you<strong>_

**Whoa, whoa  
><strong>_Oh, I run to you_

Andre couldn't focus on anything that next rainy day. The only thing on his mind is was it true what Tori said to him or was she speaking out of hurt? For no reason, he bolted out of the house (frightening his grandmother) and ran to Tori's house.

Tori met him on the patio. "Andre, what's wrong?"

"I just gotta know!"

"Know what?"

"If you meant what you said last night," Tori looked at him confused, "when you said you loved me."

"I said that?" Tori seemed confused.

Andre seemed hurt by her reaction. "I guess you really didn't mean it." Andre headed back home as the rain fell on him.

_**This world keeps spinning faster  
>Into a new disaster so I run to you<br>I run to you baby  
>And when it all starts coming undone<br>Baby you're the only one I run to  
><strong>__I run to you  
>I <em>_**run to you, yeah**_

_**Whoa, whoa  
><strong>__Oh, I run to you__**  
>I run to you girl<br>Whoa, whoa**_

"Andre wait!" Tori ran after Andre. "I just didn't realize that I had said that to you yesterday."

"But, do you mean it?"

Tori locked lips with him in a passionate embrace. This startled Andre enough for him to back away in a daze. When he regained focus, Tori giggled at him. "Does that answer your question?"

"I don't think so," Andre slyly smiled, "maybe if you did it again."

Tori playfully hit him before Andre pulled her closer and kissed her as the rain came pouring down.

**I always run to you  
><strong>_Run to you  
>Run to you<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, I hope that was good enough. Don't worry, I'm not going to kill Tori's dad.<strong>

**Since this took place after the Bade songfic I'm guessing that the final one will take place after the Tandre songfic. By the way, the italic lyrics were Hillary's solo, bold lyrics were Charles' solo, and bold italic was the two of them together if you didn't understand.**

**Good? Bad? Did this make you hungry? Feel free to review.**


End file.
